


Seeker's Punishment

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Jisung missed the snitch so the rest of his quidditch team punish him with a gangbang.Aka literally 6.5k of pure Jisung centric smut because it's his birthday.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT), Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Seeker's Punishment

Jisung kept glancing from his watch over to the door of his dormitory. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the quidditch team would walk in. Jisung had been beating himself up all day, he’d fucked up and missed the snitch and as a result cost them the house cup and Mark, the team captain and keeper, had made it very clear what his punishment was. The entire quidditch team was going to gangbang him.

Right at seven, as if on cue, the door opened and Mark walked in, followed closely by the beater Jeno and Jaemin, the chasers Renjun, Chenle, and Donghyuck. Without needing to be told, the other boys Jisung’s year grabbed their things and left. Jisung looked over at Mark, the older boy standing next to the bed and staring at Jisung very sternly.

“What’s your safe word?” Mark asked, wanting to make absolutely sure Jisung knew they would stop the moment the youngest wanted them to.

“Mandrake.” Jisung answered, ignoring Chenle’s snort and wiping his sweaty palms on the bed as he tried not to look too excited at the prospect of his entire quidditch team gangbanging him. 

“We’re not going to be gentle with you. Unless you use your safe word we won’t stop what we’re doing.” Mark told him and although the captain’s tone was stern, Jisung could see in Mark’s eyes just how worried the older boy was about this. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Jisung said, surprising even himself with how confident he sounded.

Satisfied, Mark nodded towards the others. Jaemin waved his wand at the door and Jisung saw a lock appear, he was confident it was one that couldn’t be unlocked through magic. Jaemin then raised his wand towards Jisung, and the seeker felt himself hovering in the air. With a flick of Jaemin’s wrist Jisung’s clothes went flying off, the now naked seeker slowly being lowered back onto the bed.

“On your knees.” Mark ordered and Jisung quickly scrambled onto the floor, kneeling in the middle of the semicircle the other players had formed. Renjun raised his wand this time, waving it and with a pop the others were naked too, robes flying to land neatly on an empty and Jisung was suddenly faced with six hard cocks.

Jisung gulped as he looked around the room. He’d had hooked up with Chenle countless times, but the other five erections were all new to him. Surveying them, Jisung’s eyes immediately fell on Jeno, the beater having the largest dick in the room.

Mark took a step forward, forcing Jisung to focus on the present. Mark gripped the base of his cock and pointed it at Jisung, the younger not hesitating to take the entire thing in his mouth.  
Jisung blew Mark with ease, having been blessed to be born without a gag reflex. Mark let Jisung control the pace, allowing him to map Mark’s shaft with his tongue as he moved his head up and down.

“Here.” Jisung heard Jeno’s voice from his left, feeling the beater grab his wrist and lead it to the pulsing erection. Jisung stroked Jeno as Mark began slowly fucking his mouth, whimpering as he realized just how long and thick Jeno was. On instinct Jisung reached his right hand out and started stroking Renjun, who was standing on his other side.

“Ok stop hogging him.” Jaemin announced, clearly eager for his turn. 

“Fine.” Mark replied, guiding Jisung off his dick. Jisung felt Jeno grab onto his hair roughly, pulling the boy onto his cock. Jisung sputtered in surprise as he suddenly had eight inches of dick down his throat, needing a second to calm down before he began working his mouth along Jeno’s cock.

While Mark may have been gentle Jeno was anything but, tightly gripping Jisung’s hair and pistoning his cock down the boy’s throat. Jisung clung to Jeno’s thighs as the older boy destroyed his throat, throwing his head back to moan as he shoved his entire cock down Jisung’s throat and buried the boy’s face in his pubes.

“Ok my turn.” Jaemin said after another few minutes, reaching over to pull Jisung off of Jeno and immediately plunging his own cock into Jisung’s throat. 

Jisung was ready for the rough face fucking this time, bracing himself for Jaemin’s hard thrusts. Jaemin had clearly been eager to get his turn with Jisung, gripping his hair so tightly Jisung was shocked the older boy hadn’t pulled it out with how hard he was thrusting into Jisung’s mouth. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Jaemin moaned, only for it to turn into a groan of disappointment as Donghyuck freed Jisung from Jaemin’s grip and pulled him off the twitching erection. 

“You know the plan.” Donghyuck told Jaemin as he lead Jisung’s mouth towards his own dick, Jisung tasting Donghyuck’s precum as the chaser’s cock filled his mouth.

Donghyuck seemed more willing to let Jisung control the pace, something Jisung was grateful for after the back to back throat fuckings he’d just received. Jisung moved lazily along Donghyuck’s erection, taking his time with it as he drank down the older boy’s precum.

“Fuck that’s good.” Donghyuck moaned as Jisung moved to suck one of the older boy’s balls into his mouth, working his tongue along the sack before switching to pay attention to the other ball. “Fuck Jisung who taught you to suck dick like this.”

“I did.” Chenle answered proudly, taking a step forward so he was standing right next to Donghyuck, leaking dick right in front of Jisung.

“Well let’s see how he does with two at once.” Donghyuck replied, pulling Jisung off of his saliva-covered cock and pushing the seeker’s head onto Chenle’s waiting erection.

Jisung moved back and forth between Donghyuck and Chenle, stroking one while he sucked the other for a little before switching. Donghyuck had pulled Chenle into a kiss, exploring the other chaser’s mouth with his tongue as Jisung continued alternating between sucking and stroking them.

Jisung spent several minutes switching between Chenle and Donghyuck before Renjun’s patience wore out, giving Donghyuck a pointed look. Donghyuck pushed Jisung off of his cock, gesturing for the youngest to go over to where Renjun was waiting. Jisung crawled towards the final team member, staring up at Renjun as he took the older boy’s whole dick down his throat in a single go.

“Shit.” Renjun hissed, carding his fingers through Jisung’s hair as the younger boy began bobbing on the long cock. 

Jisung did his best to give Renjun a good blowjob, but his jaw was sore after sucking five other dicks. However, from the way Renjun’s eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, Jisung didn’t think the older boy minded the subpar work he was doing with his mouth.

“Ok.” Mark said, Jisung moving off Renjun at the sound of their captain’s voice. “You all know the drill, now that we’ve all had a chance to try him out let’s really punish our seeker.”

Mark gestured Jisung over, the younger boy having just wrapped a hand around the base of Mark’s shaft when he was interrupted.

“Wait hold on!” Donghyuck screamed, making everyone freeze. “I’m not passing up the chance to play with Jisung’s amazing ass, you guys can fuck his face from the bed.”

Donghyuck then grabbed Renjun’s wand out of the older boy’s hand, pointing it at Jisung and levitating the boy back onto the bed. Jisung landed on his stomach with a grunt, turning over his shoulder to look at the other team members. 

Jisung had blushed when Donghyuck called his ass amazing, but was distracted when Mark settled in front of him, the keeper’s cock leaking precum like a faucet. Although Mark had been gentle earlier he had clearly moved on, roughly shoving his cock down Jisung’s throat and setting a fast pace, fucking Jisung’s throat without mercy. 

While Mark was abusing Jisung’s mouth Donghyuck moved behind the boy, giving Jisung’s bouncy ass a firm squeeze. Jisung whimpered around Mark as Donghyuck groped his ass, the vibrations encouraging Mark to thrust even harder down Jisung’s throat.

Donghyuck played with the cheeks for a minute before spreading them, letting out a groan as Jisung’s smooth pink hole winked at him invitingly. Jisung was doing his best to pay attention to what Donghyuck was doing to him but it was getting more difficult with how hard Mark was fucking his face, the keeper having gotten to his feet to fuck his cock down into Jisung’s waiting mouth.

Jisung let out a long whine when he felt something wet poking at his hole, knowing it was Donghyuck’s tongue. His whines only got louder the more Donghyuck licked into his hole and all the vibrations were too much for Mark. With a growl Mark pulled Jisung’s head forward, burying his cock in Jisung’s throat and pumping shot after shot of cum straight into the boy. Jisung moaned and swallowed as much as he could, managing to get most of it into his stomach except for a small bit that dribbled down his chin.

“Fuck Jisung. Donghyuck was right you are good at this.” Mark groaned breathlessly as he pulled his softening cock from Jisung’s mouth and moved to collapse on an open bed. 

Without Mark’s dick to muffle them Jisung’s whines filled the room, Donghyuck smirking as he pushed a finger into the velvety hole.

Jaemin moved in front of Jisung, thrusting into Jisung’s mouth just as aggressively as before. Jisung whimpered around the thick cock as it pushed its way into his sore throat, Jaemin groaning as he felt the muscles massaging his aching erection before beginning to fuck Jisung’s mouth in earnest.

“Fuck yes.” Jaemin growled as he picked up speed, brutally slamming into Jisung’s throat as the younger did his best to work his tongue along the shaft. Jaemin was already close, Jisung’s mouth feeling too good. With a growl Jaemin came, burying his cock down Jisung’s throat and filling the boy’s stomach with a second load. 

Jaemin pulled his dick out with a pop, moving to stand with the others. Jisung was moaning desperately now, Donghyuck pressing two fingers hard into his prostate and making Jisung see stars. 

Jeno moved to take Jaemin’s place and Jisung whimpered, knowing another brutal face fucking was about to happen. Jisung watched Jeno’s massive cock swing back and forth as the older boy approached, whining at the thought of how good Jeno’s precum was going to taste. Jeno climbed onto the bed and pressed the tip of his cock to Jisung’s lips, however before Jeno could start, Donghyuck stopped him.

“Hand me Jisung’s wand.” Donghyuck instructed, pointing to the long piece of wood sitting on the bedside table. Jisung suckled on the leaking tip of Jeno’s cock as the older boy reached over and grabbed the wand, passing it to Donghyuck before pushing his dick all the way down Jisung’s throat.

Jisung should have been worried about why Donghyuck wanted his wand, but all he could focus on was the weight of Jeno’s huge dick on his tongue and the way it filled his mouth so perfectly. Jeno was sweating with how hard he was fucking Jisung’s throat, making the older boy’s already sculpted body look even better. 

As Jeno started really fucking his throat Jisung started grinding against the bed, he was too hard to wait any longer. He needed to cum now. Jisung started whimpering at the added stimulation, bucking his hips eagerly as he was caught between the soft sheets and Donghyuck’s fingers. 

Jisung looked up at Jeno, staring into the older boy’s eyes as he wrecked Jisung’s mouth. Watching Jeno’s rippling abs and feeling the large cock fucking in and out of his throat, Jisung completely forgot that Donghyuck even had his wand.

At least he forgot until Donghyuck pulled his fingers from Jisung’s hole and the younger felt something harder pressing against it. He knew it wasn’t a dick, far too skinny and, eyes going wide in shock, Jisung realized it was his wand. 

Jisung moaned desperately around Jeno’s cock as inch after inch of his wand slipped into him, Donghyuck grinning as Jisung’s hole greedily swallowed the long stick until nearly all 12 inches sat snug inside the boy. Jisung whimpered and clenched his hole, he’d been fucked before but not by anything this long and his wand was reaching spots so deep inside of him Jisung didn’t know anything could feel so good.

“Holy shit.” Renjun said in shock, having moved to stand next to Donghyuck and watch as the other boy started slowly fucking the wand in and out of Jisung, the youngest moaning loudly around Jeno’s thick cock.

Unable to hold on, Jisung grabbed onto his cock and stroked it furiously as he started bucking his hips even faster, fucking himself back onto his wand. Jisung’s whole body shook as he came, practically screaming around Jeno’s dick and he shot rope after rope of cum onto the bed, covering the sheets with his load. 

“Fuck.” Donghyuck groaned, gently pulling the wand from Jisung’s hole and watching as it fluttered and clenched on the air, adjusting to being empty once more.

While Donghyuck was careful not to hurt Jisung, Jeno had only gotten more aggressive. All the vibrations caused Jeno to thrust even rougher down Jisung’s throat, the younger boy half expecting Jeno to break his nose with how hard the boy was slamming into his mouth. Tears streamed down Jisung’s cheeks and drool poured from his mouth but Jisung didn’t care, he just wanted to taste Jeno’s load.

Jisung’s didn’t have to wait long for his wish to come true. Jeno pulled out until only the head was left in Jisung’s mouth, Jisung taking advantage of the opportunity to lap at the leaking tip. Sensing Jeno was close, Jisung grabbed the thick shaft and started stroking it as he worked his tongue along the sensitive head.

With something like a howl, Jeno came, filling Jisung’s mouth with his load. Jisung cheeks filled with cum and he worked desperately to swallow it all but it was too much, cum mixing with the drool that covered his chin and dripping onto the bed. 

After what felt like an eternity Jeno stopped cumming, the beater taking a moment to catch his breath before pulling his softening dick from Jisung’s mouth and climbing off the bed, pausing to squeeze Jisung’s round ass on his way back to where the others were watching. 

Chenle settled in front of Jisung, the younger opening his mouth and staring up at his friend. Chenle moaned at the sight, most of the times they were together Jisung was the one on top and seeing Jisung so submissive and ready to take another cock made Chenle’s dick twitch with excitement.

Not willing to waste the opportunity, Chenle grabbed Jisung’s hair and shoved his entire dick down the boy’s throat. Jisung whined and worked his tongue along Chenle’s shaft, knowing exactly what drove the older boy wild with pleasure.

Meanwhile Donghyuck, watching Jisung’s ass jiggle with the force of Chenle’s thrusts, spread the boy’s cheeks and pressed three fingers into Jisung, the boy’s body desperately sucking them inside. Jisung whined as he was filled once more, his cock quickly coming back to life as Donghyuck’s talented fingers spread his hole open.

Chenle knew he wouldn’t last long with the way Jisung’s tongue was working along the sensitive head of his cock and Jisung’s mouth vibrating around his dick was only making it harder for Chenle to hold it together. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Chenle panted, gripping Jisung’s hair tighter and slamming his cock into his best friend’s mouth. “I’m almost there. I’m gonna- FUCK!”

Chenle's loud moans filled the room as he came, giving a final thrust and firing his load into Jisung’s waiting mouth. Jisung hungrily gulped down Chenle’s cum, not letting a single drop go to waste. Still panting, Chenle pulled out of Jisung’s mouth, moaning as Donghyuck continued fucking the boy open with his fingers.

Jisung whimpered into the sheets as Donghyuck pressed firmly into his prostate, worming a hand under Jisung and wrapping it around the boy’s twitching cock, stroking it slowly. Whining desperately, Jisung fucked into Donghyuck’s fist and spurted his second load onto the bed below him, body shaking at the incredible pleasure. 

Exhausted, Jisung collapsed onto the bed and Donghyuck stilled his fingers, but left them buried inside the boy. Donghyuck expected Jisung to recover quickly but the seeker was too tired to even move when he felt someone climbing onto the bed in front of him.

“Jisung.” Renjun said, Jisung lifting his head at the sound of the older boy’s voice. Within an instant of seeing the boy’s face Renjun knew they’d pushed Jisung to his limit. Renjun gave Donghyuck a stern look and Donghyuck pulled his fingers from the exhausted seeker, not wanting to risk Renjun’s anger. “Are you ok?”

“Tired.” Jisung replied weakly, head plopping back onto the bed.

“We can stop now.” Renjun offered, knowing Jisung couldn’t have expected this when he’d agreed to Mark’s terms. “Or we can give you something to help you keep going.”

“Wanna keep going.” Jisung answered, voice muffled by the mattress.

Renjun hummed and nodded towards Donghyuck, who summoned a small pink bottle from their robes and climbed onto the bed next to Renjun. Together Donghyuck and Renjun lifted Jisung’s head and held the bottle up to his lips, gently helping the boy drink the foaming liquid. 

The effect was immediate, Jisung springing back to life and turning his hungry eyes to the boys in front of him. The potion filled Jisung with so much energy he felt like he could go all night as well as making him unbelievably horny. Jisung’s spent cock sprung back to life and his hole clenched on the air as it craved to be filled.

Jisung didn’t hesitate before sucking Renjun down his throat and wrapping a hand around Donghyuck’s erection, stroking it eagerly. The chasers both let out a loud moan as Jisung began enthusiastically bobbing back and forth between their cocks, 

Donghyuck had already been close from all his time playing with Jisung’s ass and the boy’s hot mouth around his aching dick was making Donghyuck mad with pleasure. Feeling his orgasm approaching, Donghyuck grabbed Jisung’s hair and held the boy’s head still as he hammered his cock down Jisung’s throat. 

With a guttural moan Donghyuck came, Jisung happily swallowing yet another load before pulling off Donghyuck with a pop and turning his attention back to Renjun, who didn’t last much longer. With a moan of his own Renjun added his load to those in Jisung’s stomach before sliding his cock from Jisung’s mouth.

Donghyuck and Renjun climbed off the bed, legs shaking as they walked towards the rest of the team. Mark meanwhile walked towards Jisung, excited for a chance to try out his seekers ass. Jisung looked hungrily at Mark, wondering how the captain’s cock could feel buried inside of him. 

Mark spread Jisung’s cheeks and examined the boy’s hole, groaning as it winked invitingly at him. Placing his wand at Jisung’s entrance, Mark muttered something before putting his wand down on the bed. Jisung felt a cold wet substance suddenly fill him and realized it was a lubrication spell. 

Lining the leaking tip of his dick up with Jisung’s now lube covered hole, Mark slowly pressed forward, hissing as the tight heat surrounded his cock and sucked the head inside. Jisung let out a long whine, the older boy’s dick being exactly Jisung needed, or at least what the potion made Jisung feel like he needed.

Needing more, Jisung slammed his hips back and forced the rest of Mark’s cock inside of him. Mark groaned at the feeling of Jisung’s tight hole surrounding him, grabbing Jisung’s hips firmly and setting a brutal pace. Mark ruthlessly pounded into Jisung, the seeker crying out in pleasure.

“Yes! Harder! Fuck!” Jisung screamed as Mark hammered into him, the boy’s cries only making Mark fuck him even harder.

Grabbing Jisung’s hair, Mark pulled the boy’s head up and turned him towards the team, a chorus of groans being let out at the sight of Jisung’s fucked out face. All five of them took a step forward and gathered all around the bed, eager for a better view. However seeing all the other members, or more specifically their dicks, surrounding him only made Jisung’s brain crave more. 

“More.” Jisung groaned, eyes fixed on Jeno’s thick cock.

“You want more?” Mark growled, fucking even harder into Jisung.

“Je-Jeno.” Jisung said, voice stuttering from the force of Mark’s thrusts. Hearing his name, Jeno climbed onto the bed and shoved his dick down Jisung’s throat once more. The two speared Jisung on their cocks, timing their thrusts perfectly so the youngest was always stuffed with at least one dick.

Feeling the thick cocks filling his holes was too much for Jisung, the boy barely lasting a minute before he felt another orgasm approaching. The potion made Jisung so horny he didn’t need someone to touch him and Jisung’s eyes rolled back as pleasure overwhelmed him and, with a deep moan, he came yet again. 

Mark growled as he watched Jisung’s body shake and felt the tight hole spasm around his cock. Speeding up his thrusts, Mark fucked Jisung even faster as he chased his own orgasm in the boy’s amazing ass.

“FUCK!” Mark cried, slamming balls deep into Jisung and filling the boy’s hole with the first load of the night. Jisung whimpered as he felt Mark’s hot cum filling him, clenching his hole tightly when the captain pulled out in an attempt to keep Mark’s cum inside of him.

Jisung whined as he felt Jeno pull out of his mouth, the older ignoring him and flipping Jisung onto his back before placing the seeker’s legs on his shoulders and lining himself up with the used hole. With a single thrust Jeno shoved all eight inches into Jisung, the boy screaming as his hole stretched even further to accommodate Jeno’s thick cock. 

If Jeno had been rough when fucking Jisung’s mouth, this was a whole new level. Jeno brutally slammed into Jisung, the whole bed shaking with the force of Jeno’s powerful thrusts. Jisung’s screams of pleasure filled the room as he begged Jeno to fuck him harder, the beater happily doing as Jisung asked.

Even though Jisung had just cum a few minutes ago he was already hard again, erection smearing precum all over his tight abs. Jisung whined as his dick throbbed with need, doing everything he could not to start jerking off.

Jeno, noticing Jisung’s erection, grabbed the long shaft and stroked it in time with his powerful thrusts. Jisung’s whines got louder as he was overwhelmed with pleasure, thrusting up into Jeno’s fist in search of extra friction. 

Jisung barely lasted a minute before he was cumming yet again, spurting his load all over his chest as Jeno brutally fucked Jisung through his orgasm. Jeno growled as Jisung’s hole spasmed around him, fucking into the boy even harder.

Scooping some of the cum off of Jisung’s body, Jeno pushed the finger into Jisung’s mouth and made the seeker lick his own cum off the digit. Jisung whined as he swallowed his own load, the taste making his dick twitch.

“You just came, how are you hard again?” Jeno grunted, Jisung blushing as he looked down to see he was already rock hard and leaking even more precum.

Jeno collected more of Jisung’s cum onto his hand, using it as lube and smearing it over Jisung’s cock as he stroked the boy through another mind shattering orgasm. Jisung’s body shook as he shot a small bit of cum, body barely able to handle so many orgasms so quickly.

Jeno wasn’t able to last any longer, giving a growl and biting down on Jisung’s shoulder as he pumped his cum deep into the seeker. Jeno kissed the bite mark he’d left on Jisung’s collarbone before pulling out, cum leaking out Jisung’s wrecked hole. Jisung whimpered weakly and slumped onto the bed, the effects of the potion having mostly worn off after Jeno’s brutal fucking. 

Renjun, seeing Jisung’s exhaustion, sat down next to the boy. “Do you want to stop now or do you want another potion?”

“Potion.” Jisung answered weakly, opening his mouth for Renjun to pour more of the pink fluid down his throat.

Just like before, the results were immediate and Jisung was full of energy once more. Grabbing Renjun’s hair, Jisung dragged the older boy into a passionate kiss and wrapped his legs around Renjun’s waist, the chaser’s slim cock sliding along Jisung’s hole and making the boy moan with need.

Without breaking the kiss, Renjun managed to line himself up and push into Jisung’s stretched out hole, both boys moaning into the kiss as Jisung’s body sucked Renjun inside. Jisung clenched down around Renjun once the older was buried inside of him, urging Renjun to start moving. Breaking the kiss, Renjun slowly pulled out before pushing his cock back into Jisung. 

Renjun fucked Jisung with a passion, nothing like the aggressive pace Jeno had used. Renjun moved his hips flawlessly, jabbing into Jisung’s prostate with each thrust and making stars explode across the younger’s vision.

“Fuck!” Jisung cried as Renjun rolled his hips into the younger’s prostate, making Jisung’s dick twitch violently before spurting another load all over the younger’s firm stomach.

Renjun groaned as Jisung spasmed around him, losing his pace and fucking hard into the clenching hole. Jisung whined as Renjun chased his own orgasm, feeling every inch of the older’s long cock dragging along his walls and massaging the shaft with his ass. 

“Shit shit shit!” Renjun hissed as he gave three hard thrusts before pushing all the way into Jisung and adding his own load to the cum filled hole. Jisung whined as he felt Renjun’s cum fill him, the feeling making him hard once again.

Still panting, Renjun pulled out and a river of cum leaked out of Jisung. However before getting off the bed Renjun pointed his wand at the seeker’s leaking hole and muttered something and, to Jisung’s shock, all the cum suddenly went back inside of him.

Jisung didn’t have long to wonder what spell Renjun had used because Jaemin was soon climbing into the bed, propping himself against the pillows and stroking his big dick as he stared down at the seeker.

“Come on.” Jaemin said with a devilish smirk, “I’m not doing all the work.”

Jisung scrambled into Jaemin’s lap, gripping the base of the beater’s thick cock and sinking down onto it. Jaemin groaned as Jisung slammed himself down into his lap, burying the older deep inside of him.

Not waiting a moment, Jisung began bouncing eagerly in Jaemin’s lap, impaling himself on the fat cock with each bounce. Jaemin groaned and leaned back, marveling in the unbelievably tight hole wrapped around his aching dick.

A knock sounded and through his haze Jisung recognized the voice of one of his dorm mates. “Can we get our-”

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Jaemin bellowed, the sound of terrified scampering coming from the other side of the door

Jaemin grabbed Jisung’s ass, squeezing the round cheeks as the younger continued desperately bouncing in Jaemin’s lap. Jaemin attached his lips to Jisung’s neck, marking the skin as he thrust up to meet Jisung’s hips, making the seeker cry out in pleasure.

“Now for the real fun.” Jaemin said, lifting Jisung off of him and tossing the boy onto the bed before quickly placing Jisung’s legs on his shoulders and slamming back into the boy.

Jaemin fucked Jisung harder than the boy had ever experienced, the others almost worried Jaemin was going to break Jisung’s bed with how hard he was pounding into the boy, or even worse break Jisung. However if the cries of pleasure were anything to go by, Jisung seemed to be loving the animalistic pace.

“Yes! Yes! Harder! FUCK ME!” Jisung screamed as Jaemin ruthlessly hammered into his prostate, the seeker’s cries only urging Jaemin to fuck him even harder.

Jisung grabbed Jaemin’s arm to ground himself against the pleasure, however the beater was having none of it. Roughly grabbing Jisung’s wrists, Jaemin pinned the boy to the bed as he fucked hard into Jisung’s prostate.

“You came without being touched before.” Jaemin growled, angling his hips to stab Jisung’s sweet spot with each thrust. “I wanna see you do it again.”

Jisung whined at the words, clenching down around Jaemin as his body seemed to be reacting to the request. Tears of pleasure streamed down Jisung’s cheeks as his whole body shook, dick twitching violently against his stomach.

Jaemin watched in a mix of shock and awe as Jisung, letting out a high whine, started pumping fresh cum onto his already cum covered abs. Jaemin moaned at the sight, pounding even harder into the spasming hole as he chased his own orgasm.

With a growl Jaemin came, biting down on Jisung’s shoulder and pumping the boy full of yet another load. Cum leaked out of Jisung’s ruined hole as Jaemin pulled out but the beater seemed to know the same spell Renjun did and all the cum made its way back into Jisung.

Jisung barely had a second to recover before Donghyuck was plopping onto the bed, smiling brightly at Jisung as he slid between the younger’s legs. 

“You’re doing so good Jisung.” Donghyuck told him, voice almost sounding proud. “And don’t worry, I’m a lot more gentle than Jaemin.” Jisung hummed happily, as much as he loved the brutal fucking he’d just received he didn’t know if he could handle anything like that right now.

Donghyuck leaned forward and kissed Jisung softly as he slowly slid into the cum filled hole, Jisung whining into the boy’s mouth as he clenched down around the dick filling him. Donghyuck shushed him as he started moving, Jisung whining into Donghyuck’s mouth as the tan boy expertly fucked him.

Although Donghyuck rarely topped, it was clear he knew what he was doing. Donghyuck kissed along Jisung’s neck, covering Jaemin’s marks with his own as he fucked Jisung with hard, deep thrusts that made the boy arch his back and whine desperately.

Donghyuck wrapped a hand around Jisung’s erection, stroking it slowly as he ground his hips into Jisung’s prostate. Jisung’s body shook as pleasure tore through him and, with a long whine, Jisung felt yet another orgasm wash over him. 

Jisung panted heavily as he came down, Donghyuck continuing to fuck into him. Jisung could tell the chaser was getting close from the way Donghyuck’s hips stuttered and Jisung clenched down around him, pushing the older boy over the edge.

Donghyuck moaned loudly as he came, cock twitching violently inside of Jisung as he added his load to the already overflowing hole. Just as before Donghyuck muttered something after he pulled out and all the cum that had escaped went back inside Jisung.

Jisung could feel the potion had worn off again, his body overwhelmed by everything he’d been through. Sensing the youngest’s state, Donghyuck didn’t get off the bed, even as Chenle sat down next to him.

“We can stop now.” Chenle told Jisung, the boy more than happy to pass on his turn. However Jisung was adamant he was going to see this through. Mumbling out a weak ‘potion’ and opening his mouth.

“This is the last bit.” Donghyuck told him, “After this we don’t have any more.”

Jisung nodded, mouth still hanging open. Donghyuck carefully poured the vial down Jisung’s throat, the seeker letting out a weak hum as he felt the warm liquid sliding down his throat.

Jisung was ready for the rush of energy this time, grabbing Chenle and pulling the older boy into a passionate kiss. Chenle groaned into Jisung’s mouth as he felt the seeker grab his dick and lead it towards Jisung’s gaping hole, Chenle sliding into the younger with ease.

“Fuck.” Chenle broke the kiss and groaned, feeling the older boys’ cum lining his dick as he fucked into Jisung.

Chenle set a fast pace as he pounded into Jisung, taking full advantage of the rare chance for him to top his best friend. Chenle had only fucked Jisung a handful of times, and while each was an incredible experience this was already without a doubt the best sex Chenle had ever had. 

Jisung cried out, mouthing at Chenle’s shoulders as the older boy easily located his prostate, the chaser stabbing the bundle of nerves with the blunt head of his cock. Jisung was hard again in no time, precum flowing from the tip as he thrust his hips down to meet Chenle’s thrusts.

Deciding to change positions, Chenle pulled out and flipped Jisung onto his stomach, hastily shoving his dick back into the younger. Jisung whined and arched his back, the new position causing Chenle to go even deeper inside of him.

Chenle didn’t know how much longer he would be able to last, Jisung’s hole feeling amazing wrapped around his aching shaft. Not wanting to leave without making Jisung cum at least once, Chenle grabbed the younger’s leaking cock and stroked it furiously as he slammed hard into Jisung’s prostate.

The combined stimulation was too much for Jisung and with a loud cry he came again, coating Chenle’s fist with cum as he ruined his sheets even further. Chenle groaned as Jisung’s hole spasmed around him, grabbing the younger’s head and turning it so he could pull Jisung into another passionate kiss.

Chenle groaned into Jisung’s mouth as he emptied his balls into the seeker, Jisung swallowing the noise as he was filled with even more cum. Once he’d finished Chenle carefully pulled out, wobbling off the bed and clinging to Renjun to keep himself from falling.

“More.” Jisung whined as he looked over to his team, his brain still clouded with lust from the potion.

As though they had expected this to happen, Jaemin and Jeno climbed onto the bed. They easily flipped Jisung onto his back, Jaemin plunging his cock into Jisung’s hole as Jeno lowered his own erection to the boy’s lips.

While Jaemin was still rough as he fucked into Jisung, it was nothing compared to the truly brutal pounding he’d given the seeker earlier. Nevertheless it still made Jisung whine around Jeno’s fat cock as he felt Jaemin jab into his prostate with each thrust.

Jeno let Jisung control the pace as Jaemin slammed into the already ruined hole. Jisung happily suckled on Jeno’s cock, tongue working tirelessly as he traced every vein that ran along the thick shaft.

Looking over Jisung’s body, Jeno saw the boy’s erection begging to be touched. Reaching out, he wrapped a hand along the long cock and started stroking it slowly, a lovely contrast to Jaemin’s fast thrusts.

Jisung barely lasted a minute before he felt another orgasm wash over him, dick twitching desperately as he pumped out another load of cum. The spasming hole was all it took to push Jaemin over the edge, growling as he pushed deep into Jisung and filled the boy with even more cum.

As Jaemin pulled out Jeno rolled onto his back and pulled Jisung on top of him, impaling the seeker on his huge cock and plugging the overflowing hole. Jisung whined and although Jeno felt amazing pounding into him, it still wasn’t enough.

“More!” Jisung cried helplessly, dick smearing precum all over Jeno’s toned abs as he eagerly bounced in the older boy’s lap.

Getting an idea, Jeno beckoned Mark over before turning to Renjun and grunting out, “Stretch him.”

Mark’s eyes went wide as he realized what Jeno had in mind and put a hand on Renjun’s wrist to stop him from casting the spell, unsure if Jisung could handle it. Sensing Mark’s unease, Jeno cupped Jisung’s face in his hand.

“Jisung baby.” Jeno said softly, Jisung’s lust filled eyes meeting Jeno’s. “How would you like it if me and Mark were both inside you.” 

Jisung let out a whine at the thought, nodding eagerly down to Jeno. Satisfied, Mark nodded to Renjun and climbed onto the bed, pushing Jisung down so his chest was pressed against Jeno. Renjun muttered something else and Jisung suddenly felt his hole stretch even further, a torrent of cum pouring out of the gaping entrance. Renjun quickly cast another spell and once again all the cum made its way back into Jisung, the seeker shivering at the sensation.

Mark cast another lubrication spell for good measure and lined himself up with Jisung’s waiting hole, slowly pushing inside.

“FUCK!” Jisung cried, squeezing Jeno’s arms as he felt Mark’s cock slide into his already full hole.

Mark carefully sank into Jisung, letting out a shaky breath once he’d bottomed out inside the boy. Mark gave Jisung a second to adjust, waiting until he saw the seeker squirming with need and setting a slow but powerful pace.

Jeno waited another moment before beginning to thrust up into Jisung, timing himself so that when Mark would pull out Jeno would thrust in. The pair fucked into Jisung hard, taking turns to jab into the seeker’s prostate and make him cry out in pleasure.

Jisung fell apart in a matter of seconds, rubbing his leaking erection along Jeno’s toned abs as pleasure tore through his body. The older two knew Jisung wouldn’t last much longer, hoping that after this the potion would have worn off.

Feeling his orgasm approaching and deciding to speed things along, Jeno wrapped a hand around Jisung’s leaking cock, stroking it furiously. Jisung’s whole body shook as what felt like his hundredth orgasm tore through him, dick somehow pumping out even more cum.

The feeling of Jisung’s hole spasming around them was too much for Mark and Jeno and the pair came at nearly the same time, both thrusting deep into Jisung and adding two more loads to the youngest’s overflowing hole.

Mark and Jeno carefully pulled out of Jisung, the exhausted seeker collapsing onto the bed. Renjun told everyone to step back and cast another spell, the bed suddenly tripling in size. The quidditch team all climbed on, cuddling up to Jisung as the boy recovered.

Jisung rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, brain a puddle after having eleven orgasms, being fed six loads of cum, and having another nine pumped into him. Through his haze Jisung felt something wet leaking down his leg, knowing what it was immediately.

“Rejun.” Jisung whined weakly, the chaser quickly shoving through the others until he was laying beside Jisung.

“Yeah Jisung?” Renjun asked. 

“Leaking.” Jisung replied weakly and, understanding, Renjun waved his wand and all the cum that had escaped Jisung’s gaping hole slipped back inside. Sighing contentedly, Jisung let his eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear sweet lord. I know I've said this before but this is without any doubts the filthiest thing I've ever written and idk what I could write to top this besides literally all of NCT gangbanging Jisung. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked this and happy birthday Jisung.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
